


About Last Knight

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, Filk, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-13
Updated: 2002-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filk parody of "The Beat Goes On," as covered by Britney Spears (I still prefer the Sonny & Cher version, myself). Originally written in 2002 for FF.Net, but pulled due to their ever-changing rules.</p><p><i>"Mortal blood keeps flowing through your veins / Ladi dadi di, ladi dadi da"</i> Nick takes his own POV in LK... then skewers it, mocks it and puts it in its place. And the fandom rejoiced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Knight

Mortal blood keeps flowing through your veins  
Ladi dadi di, ladi dadi da  
It seems impossible to ignore the call  
And I can't seem to stop myself at all  
I'm losing control of my passion uh-huh  
This is gonna be a fatal make-out session uh-huh  
  
It's about Last Knight  
It's about Last Knight  
It's about Last Knight  
It's about Last Knight  
It's about Last Knight  
It's about Last Knight  
  
Mortal blood keeps flowing through your veins  
Ladi dadi di, ladi dadi da  
Biting is right now the only thing on my mind  
'Cos anything else right now would be unkind  
  
It's about Last Knight  
It's about Last Knight  
It's about Last Knight  
It's about Last Knight  
It's about Last...  
It's about Last...  
It's about Last Knight  
  
Mortal blood keeps flowing through your veins  
Ladi dadi di, ladi dadi da  
I've waited more than six years for this  
To give you this special kind of kiss  
  
It's about Last Knight  
It's about Last Knight  
It's about Last Knight  
It's about Last Knight  
  
Mortal blood keeps flowing through your veins  
Ladi dadi di, ladi dadi da  
Oops I've taken too much again  
I guess this is gonna be the end  
  
It's about Last Knight yeah yeah  
It's about Last Knight yeah yeah  
It's about Last Knight yeah yeah  
It's about Last Knight yeah yeah  
It's about Last Knight yeah yeah  
It's about Last Knight yeah yeah  
  
 _(Fade Out)_


End file.
